


One Hell of a Cinderella

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Dark Yuuri, Demon Yuuri, Demon/Angel AU, Dense Yuuri, Hunter Yuuri, M/M, More tags as you go on, Multi, Prince Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jumping from towers in dresses and glass slippers isn't the easiest thing in any world.Especially when some meat sack is trying to get you in bed





	1. Angel Seed is nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Call me Types, but anyway, if you didn't read the tag this is a choose your own path story  
> in each note, ill give choices and majority is the next chapter idea!  
> It might take me a while to write but chapters will get longer!  
> I don't have a beta yet so if you know someone please feel free to contact my Tumblr @Typewrite-001  
> I post there before here!

 

 I hadn’t meant to scare the man.

I swear I didn’t, it’s just that humans have the weakest minds to the unknown and if I had stayed in the ballroom I think I would have gotten killed.

I looked back at the white-haired man with fearful eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes making me want to shake in these glass heels. I flattened out my large ball gown and tried to calm my glowing cheeks in hopes that the man would think this was a bad dream and go back to sleep. To my dismay, he started to walk closer and grabbed my hands while making these weird human sounds that I’ve been hearing for the last few hours. I snatched my hands away from the white-haired human and turned around until I was facing the wall. I dug into my Void & Purse and pulled out my ‘How to Deal with Humans 666’ and flipped to the chapter about basic languages.

_‘If the human starts making lots of unrealizable noises then that could mean two things. You didn’t study basic Human language or that human is out of your field of knowledge.’_

Out of my basic field of knowledge? I was one of the most independent students in the entire Human 666 class! While everyone would mess with the heaven transfers and set water on fire I would be studying every language they could teach! Trying to remember all the languages I learned wasn’t difficult- no it was thinking of the languages I haven’t learned that made me upset. I continued to think until I felt some sort of warm beginning to jump around me; there was a dog trying to play with me!

Of course, I knew what a dog was, every test had the animal on it but this dog wasn’t like any of the dogs I had read about but it was no matter to me. The real problem was getting this human away from me so I could finish my job. He turned me around and seemed to bow to me after he finished the noise started again and I knew I had to stop it somehow but I couldn’t decide on what I could use.

I could kill him and make all my problems go away for now or just make him leave.

This wasn’t a difficult choice but when I was about to convert into my true form I realized something important; we were now in the middle of the ballroom and every woman was looking at me like I was their greatest enemy. Which was fine with me, when these girls all get sent to hell for their sin I would take their stares and bathe in them like water but for now, it was unnerving to see all these flesh sacks look at me like I was the scum of the earth.

Now more what I know would assume to be ‘talking’ was happening- to be honest, it was more this white-haired man talked and everyone listened. Now they were clapping and cheering about something; I didn’t get to think about it much before I was turned to face the white-haired human and his lips were on mine.

Lips on mine then one of our mouths opened and now tongues were touching and spit was swapping but it was over quickly and we were leaving the ballroom at this point. Up the cobble stairs we went and as we ran is hand never left mine which was interesting to say the most.

We ended up in a large extravagant bedroom that just screamed ‘I am better than you’. The left side of the room had a small table and large gold plated chairs around it, a door leading to another room, and a giant dog bed. The right side was even more decorated with large windows giving a beautiful view over the rest of the human kingdom. I didn’t see the bed but I felt its cover under me when I was pushed onto it.

_‘I have to figure out what he’s saying before I lose my target’_

 

“No?”

 More noises were made and at this point, I’d had enough of this stupid situation. Getting him off me wasn’t hard, I walked to the window and opened it so I had a clear exit point. As I started to walk he grabbed onto my hand making me trip and lose one of my slippers and tear part of my dress. The last thing I saw before jumping was the wide eyes of the white -haired fool and heard his loud seemingly scared ‘no’ he screamed out.

Once I reached the ground I got up and dusted myself off checking to make sure I had everything I came with. With one last look to the tower window, I saw the human look at me and yell.

I ran down through the garden making sure to hide my face, but my quite running didn’t last long; now I had guards running after me. 

_‘I don’t have fucking time for this!’_

I had enough trying to act like a human and pulled off the dress and shoes switching to my normal hunter outfit. I jumped over the main hall of the castle and landed on top of the roof of one of the buildings. Unlike what the boss told me the angel was now in the front of the building trying to temp some idiot human to kill themselves to join heaven. Humans killing themselves just made more work for Satan and that made more work for me.  If that stupid human didn’t mess with me, it wouldn’t have gotten this far

_‘Damn you, angel- ‘_

I loaded my shotgun and aimed.

_“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, - bang”_

The bullet shot out and hit the angel right in the middle of the wings making them turn around and stare me right in the eye.

_“Aw damn it- “_

Next thing I know an angel is in front of me and out for blood.

“Is it really Yuri Katsuki?”

Fake blonde curls with a brown undertone, bad accent, and a tight jumper.

“Christophe Giacometti”

I heard him try to monolog about me and him while I got my handgun out and shot his left wing and jumped a few buildings over and started to run.

_‘Without his wing, he can’t catch me’_

I didn’t look back as I fled into the city streets only letting out a sigh when I heard a dying angel’s screech. That is until I saw the rain that started to fall.

White, sticky and nasty- angel seeds. As the drops hit the ground cheat Chris copies began to form around me until it was a sea of angel seeds and one me. Luck was not on my side, today was it?

_‘I have 20 bullets in a field of thousands of Seeds…’_

I looked up to see the real Chris laughing like this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. I jumped on more time to a close rooftop and shot both his wings, he fell into a shop close by and screamed more. I silently jumped over to where he was struggling and pinned him down with my hands. My free hand touched his left wing turning it black then moving to the right wing and doing the same thing. His eyes went completely black and his moving stopped.

The angel seeds pooled into nothingness around me till it was just me and Chris. I put the demon sticker on his head to prove he was converted.

_'I want to die- what the hell that was hard'_

Teleporting back to the office building was easy. Greeting Leo at the front desk and dropping off my guns was easy. Looking at the tired city of Suo was difficult but falling into a dark dreamless sleep wasn’t.

The next day I was brought up to Earth in search of a friend when I bumped into him.


	2. A Prince and The Tempter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My prince~"
> 
> "Who are you?"
> 
> "Tsumi my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK IM SORRY THIS IS LATE!
> 
> but hey yell at me on tumblr yeaaaaa???
> 
> ok im sorry..

"I knew you wouldn't be able to see it through."

Victor looked away from the now broken window to see his half-brother, Yuri, smirking at him from the doorway. Hands in his new pockets and hickeys littered around his neck; Yuri looked like a man who just got laid and that he did.

  
Unlike me. I had one job and I let him get away like a complete fool.   
To think I almost converted another divine being into an Angel- I ruined everything!

“So how did it go, Victor? You catch that divine looking girly-boy and converted yet?”

  
“No, he- got away”

  
“Ha! My human just killed themselves it was so boring this time around, I need something to entertain me...”

  
I stood up from where I was on the floor and briskly made my way to Yuri’s room to see a girl wearing nothing but her socks hanging from a rope in the closet. Looking at the pretty girl hang there lifelessly was satisfying but I would have liked it more if it was that man I caught hanging there with hickeys planted on every area my hungry mouth could get too.   
Letting out a disappointed sigh I walked over to the girl and freed her body from the hanging rope. She slumped over into my arms, I proceed to put her onto the bed and extract the soul.

  
A soft pink glow engulfed the room, white ribbons of memories and dreams flew out of the girl wrapping around everything in sight. A faint object rose into the air. It was a simple poor man’s music box that played a quite melody.

  
“The sound of the mind. The sound of the soul.”

  
Yuri made a disgusted noise at the music box before making his departure from the room making the ribbons dismember around him. I picked up the box and turned it around to see the latch that kept it close. Quickly; I flipped it upwards and opened the small box, inside was a small circle that was light green and pure.   
A chuckle escaped my lips before I tapped the orb with the tip of my finger and the green turned into black. The ribbons stopped swaying peacefully and flattened beginning to tumble to the ground one by one as darkness started to engulf them.

  
Now the body was rotting skin turning to smoke, bones turning to dust and soon the bed is clear and clean with nothing but a note card reading ‘Thank You’.

  
‘I wonder what kind of soul that man has...’

  
I go back to my room and I see the window is fixed. I yell a quick thank you to Yuri who is already talking to another woman outside his door. As I undress and finally lay down I have dark dreams of an angel and divine pure as snow.

* * *

 

_One day there was a prince of angels._   
_A beautiful man who was always happy and pure of sin, ridding darkness from others and saving the damned. This prince was the leader of the heavens making his people joyous knowing they would be with the best man of everyone’s dreams forever._   
_The prince talked to everyone every day no matter how busy he was, with a large smile and kind eyes ready to cheer any restless souls. Until one certain man entered the gates._   
_The most beautiful man anyone in heaven had ever seen, and everyone wanted him._   
_The prince without a doubt wanted him the most. For the first-time greed and lust filled the perfect gap between heaven and earth, and it was only getting bigger. Sin started to flow through the waters and fruits making everyone mad with an unknown darkness for the new man._   
_He walked to the prince’s castle and spoke the prince himself._   
_“Hello dear prince”_

  
_“Hello, my follower what is your name?”_

  
_“Tsumi, my prince”_

  
_As the days went on the prince and Tsumi got closer until one day they finally made love. The prince wondered ‘How I been living without this man in my life’._   
_After this, both men ruled over the lands together changing everything as they went along on their journey of love. The land was dark and living off the sin the people and prince made constantly like a river that would never dry up._   
_I wasn’t until the prince caught his lover in bed with another making love the way they did the night before. The scream of betrayal could be heard from every part of heaven._

  
_“HOW COUD YOU DO THIS!?” the prince screamed at his lover._

  
_“It was going to happen eventually; one man can only do so much~” he replied back_

  
_The prince in a fit of rage banished his lover to a new world a place barren and lifeless for him to spend the rest of his days._

  
_“A world without life for your cold dead heart, with burning fire for your passion that burns everything in sight, a black sky for the hatred you’ve caused, and a name that brings fear to all who will hear it!”_

  
_Tsumi started to crumble until nothing was there but ash and dust. The hellish screams could be heard from everyone in heaven as the_ sin _cried out for its former master to come back. The prince sent the sin to hell to exist with the new resident of the land._  
 _As everyone again seemed pure the prince was not. The dark hate of heartbreak stayed inside him and when humans grew to understand sin he forced his angel to go and make sure they end the problem._

  
_“If a body has no soul It can’t harbor any form of sin that would taint it.”_

  
_So, angels tempt the humans with power, money, lust and fame to end their own life but of course to kill yourself Is to be damned for a never-ending existence in hell._   
_Humans no longer made it to heaven- it was an old wives tale they told each other to make life worth something._   
_Those the angels don’t find get reborn until they do._   
_To this day, the angels hunt humans, **but now the hunters are the h**_ **unted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, go subscribe if you like and comment if you want more!  
> I update faster with comments!   
> see you next time my keys!
> 
> My Tumblr  
> @Typewrite-001


	3. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince and a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel so horrible today but I wanted to update for you all  
> Please comment and help me feel better   
> it only takes a second!
> 
> Tumblr - @Typewrite-001

When I walked into the grand hall I saw Tsumi look longingly at a pure white flower, a tear falls from his eye before he notices me standing here. I decide to not ask about the flower and proceed to listen to my newest mission.

  
“Why am I going to Erath again? I thought I was off for the next week or so?”  
“You are! After this! I just need some help from an old friend so here- “

  
Tsumi scribbled something down on a piece of paper quickly then handing it to me.

  
‘666 Tux Ave.’

  
“Whose address is this?”  
“Oh, just a business partner- be back soon ok! I have work to do!”  
I nodded and turned away from Tsumi, I was almost out the door when he called my name one last time.  
“Oh! One more thing- I love you, my little Prince!”

  
I let out a soft you too before walking out the room and getting ready for the next mission.  
The last thing I saw was the pure white flower on the ground.  
The last thing I heard Tsumi’s soft sobs.

_**-In the Heavens, Holy castle-** _

“Tenshi you called me?”

The quite king stood looking away from the current prince of the angels, instead, a crimson red flower held his interest. Tenshi turned around and walked over to the prince- only his footsteps on the glass floor could be heard.

  
_“Victor I need you to do me a favor.”_  
“Anything you need my king.”  
 _“Go to earth and find this building. When you get there a certain person should answer the door, no matter who answers the door you have to tell them that Tenshi needs them immediately.”_

  
A piece of paper was handed to me before the King went back to his throne and began to examine the flower again.

  
‘666 Tux Ave.’

  
A gave a bow and walked out the grand hall towards the portal to earth.

 

_**-On Earth-** _

  
Getting to the address wasn’t hard it was who I saw on my way there that made things difficult.   
Crowds surrounded him, fainting girls left in his wake, hearts in their eyes and annoyance in mine. Ever since that night, I asked Tsumi to help me learn the language, Russian, making my list of languages almost complete.

  
Sadly, it seemed that he noticed who I was even though I wasn’t dressed like a princess.  
I bowed politely at the young prince in hopes to make this meeting quick but he had other plans. My arm was grabbed making our bodies collide so we were there walking looking like a happy couple, it didn’t help that Victor was walking smiling with hearts in his eyes. As I looked I could see something far more sinister in those sea blue eyes but I stopped myself before the human to this the wrong way.

  
“So where are you going- “  
“Victor, I’m Victor!”   
“Victor where are you going now? “  
“Just a little shop, and you?”  
“Oh, same thing. Just some shopping...”

We walked in a “comfortable” silence until we both stopped and saw what we were looking for.   
In big letters, the sign in the front of the building said ‘Living Dead Flowerpots’. I walked away from Victor to walk into the shop to see a small woman watering some plants and humming a soft song. At a closer glance, I clearly saw she had long chocolate brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail with two weird lime green stands standing on top of her head like some sort of sprout. She turned towards me even though the door didn’t make a sound. Her large eyes looked tired with large bags under them, her amber skin was hidden around her mouth by a surgical mask blocking her mouth and part of her cheeks.

  
She had a ribbon tied around her neck like a bow in the back and a black hoodie with some sort of green fire on it.

  
“Hello? How can I help you two?”  
I stepped in front of Victor and spoke first, he seemed fine with this but his foot tapping said otherwise.   
“Can we please talk in privet ma’am? “  
“Sir. But yes of course”  
Oh, she’s a he. No matter to me, I follow him into the back of the store and once we get in the tiny room I speak.   
“Tsumi needs to see you.”

  
His eyes widen and suddenly the room is pitch black. Green flames began to appear on the walls lighting the room in a green hue, I looked at the man and he now had his own green flame where the two green stands of hair were. His eyes were empty, no pupils just white, and the mask was now black made of leather.

  
“Well demon boy lets go”

  
A hard banging came from the door and you could hear Victor ask how everything is going.  
He turned to me and said quietly, “I’ll meet you in Tsumi’s grand hall”

  
Now everything was back to normal and he was gone. I walked out the room and saw Victor let out a calm sigh.

  
“Oh, thank god I thought he killed you!”  
“No -No”  
To keep his mind off the owner of the shop I grabbed his hand and asked for a phone number, his eyes began to sparkle and his mouth seemed to make a heart smile. He took my phone and put down the number and named it ‘~Vi-chan~’.

  
I named my contact Yuri Katsuki and received a text seconds later.  
“Get ready to be up all night my little divine~”

With that, Victor left in search for the owner of the shop after I told him he went to the back of the building. I ran out the door and jumped into the air on my way to the transport point.

  
_**-Tsumi’s Grand Hall-** _

  
“I don’t know If I can do that Tsumi…”  
“Decesso, he’s been doing this since the humans started to believe in other worlds!”  
“I could fix this but- I would need prince - “  
“YURI!”  
I walked in on Tsumi and the man or as I heard Decesso talking and now Tsumi for the first time in an extremely long time looked at me with complete and other seriousness.  
“Yuri you’re going to marry the prince of Heaven Victor Nikiforov.”

* * *

 

_The two lovers would give flowers to each other every day, one red and one white._

_The red signified the passion and lust in the relationship_

_While the white signified the purity and trust of the relationship_

_When one left heaven the red flowers stopped growing, leaving only the one grown in the Kings grand hall._

_When one began Hell there was no flower except the dead flower he had picked from the ground_

_These flowers both live as long as the two lovers share a bond of love in any way._

_When the bond ends they finally die._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading now for the choice!
> 
> does Yuri act  
> 1\. Upset  
> 2\. Mad  
> 3\. In love
> 
> oh yeah, I'm going to post a picture of Decesso on my Tumblr if anyone wants to see what he looks like in my art style~


	4. A room with a view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS IS LATE  
> AND WRITEN HORRILBLY  
> I HAT EIT IM SORRY OUGH

“Victor, you getting married to the prince of Hell Yuuri Katsuki. The wedding is when the first Anemone flower blooms”  
“But- that’s in 2 days Tenshi! I could never- “

  
Cold dead eyes stared back at me silencing anything else I was about to say. Tenshi sighed and walked over to me holding his precious white flower.

  
“Victor, this Lily at one point was orange. It held hatred and uncontrolled passion inside it.” The flower started to glow a bright orange and Tenshi’s eyes seemed to soften while watching the flower.   
“As time went on I fell out of those deadly feelings and just let it die.”

  
The light dimmed with Tenshi’s eyes and soon the white flower was back to its wilted but alive position.

  
“This lily should have died a very long time ago Victor, but it won’t die and that’s why I’m warning you right now.”

  
Tenshi turned back around and walked past me towards the hall doors. He stopped and even though his voice was but a whisper it held so much force that I couldn’t do anything but hear it.

_**“Don’t ever fall in love”** _

  
With that, he left the hall leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_**~ In Hell’s Grand Hall~** _

  
Blush engulfed my face, from confusion or rage I don’t know but at this point, I didn’t care. Tsumi explained with the help of the God of Death- that I would have exactly 2 days to prepare for my move to heaven.

  
“Why am I marrying the prince of angels exactly?”  
“Hell, is in trouble, if the Angels keep taking innocent souls like this we will run out of the little power we have over humans. If we lose that power Hell would be destroyed and in that everyone down here would be turned into slaves for the angels. To stop this from happening I had to make a deal with death himself and now that it’s done you have no choice but to marry Victor.”   
I wanted to kick and scream, to cry or leave but I knew that this was for the good of the dead on our side and as their prince, I had no choice but to marry one of the most important angels in Heaven.

  
“When is the wedding?”

“Soon, you have 2 days. Say goodbye to hell because heaven is your home now Yuuri.”  
I nodded and went to my chambers to pack my bag. I didn’t know what would happen so I filled the bag with all the hunting gear I could hold and a little black box that held the most important thing in my life in it. I pressed a small kiss to the box before finishing up my packing and laying down.   
It seemed like the next two days flew past me like an uncomfortable dream, the kind that leaves you confused and scared when it’s over. I think a better would be a nightmare because now I was standing outside the gates of Heaven with Tsumi at my side holding my hand. I remember what he said to me before we left how important it sounded as he screamed it at me.  
“Because I’ve been where you are let me say this Yuuri- Try to find some sort of love out of this, I know the pain of an editorship where power came first and love came second. Love is always first!”

After that, we cried and left for the gates and now were in a white room with Victor and the King of Heaven. Tsumi is next to me and he looks like he could break down any moment. I try to calm him down but soon it’s time to say the oath and exchange soul flowers. I’m given an Anemone from Victor and I give him a Lavender. Suddenly Victor pulls me onto him and our mouths connect. A heated exchange begins and I don’t I ever want it to stop. Victor pulls off me and thanks, Tsumi and the king for this chance to be with me and drags me to one of the rooms in the back of the castle.   
The room was dark and cold and when I came closer in hopes of heat Victor was gone. The door was gone too, now I was stuck in the room at the bottom of the castle alone with just my bag. I scream and cry and try to open the wall or find a whole or something but I knew there was no hope. I was alone.

 

_“Victor, this- Hellion- won’t be living in this castle with you.”_   
_“But the marriage- “_   
_“You will get married and take her out the room and lock him under the castle, he will stay there until death- at that point, we will bring the body to the death god and finally rein over the people of hell. “_

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been in this stupid room but I’m starting to get bored of this so I took out my soul bomb and waited.  
 **1…**

  
**2…**

  
**3..**

  
**4-**   
And soon the bomb went off and light flooded the room. I climbed out of the prison and walked up into Victor’s room. I took out my dagger and started to work.  
Both flowers were already dead when I came in the room.   
I was glad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 1. Yuuri ruins something  
> ( 2. Yuuri starts something  
> (3. Yuuri loses something  
> PLEASE COMMENT   
> LOVE YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Who does Yuri see?
> 
> A( Victor  
> B( Minami  
> C( Yurio  
> Thank you for reading my keys
> 
> REMEMBER!!! Updates mean comments, I can't continue without the feedback lovelies so please put a comment!


End file.
